The Kane Heros Book 1: Lost in Time
by Centipedius
Summary: 10 years after TKC...evil has risen up again. Sadie and Carter need to team up with the most diffucult people: Set and themselves, 20 years later... I don't own any of this
1. AN 1

Author's Note:

I'm currently writing a story called: The Kane Heros

It is a sequel to TKC

I don't own any of this


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Lots of Explaining, Lots

C  
>A<br>R  
>T<br>E  
>R<p>

Carter, here with another we haven't sent anything in a while [Sadie says I should stop stalling, again.]. My life was perfect until I was chased by a freshly shaved off sheep, with 6 heads. It all started when Walt didn't dodge a bullet [Sadie stop crying!]

Amos was playing with cards on fire. I was eating breakfast, it was the usual, a pancake with bacon. "Amos this bacon is delicious!" Sadie said

"Yes it is" Walt said

As you guess, things have been going great for Walt and Sadie, they are planning a 10 year- 4 week -9 day- 4 hours- 4 mintues anniversty (I know right [OW!]). Then we heard a noise, like an intruder. That was when we heard the first gunshot.

**AN: SOrry for short chapter, i'll promise more chapters :P**


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 2

C  
>A<br>T  
>E<br>R 

When I heard the noise, my first thought was to flee, but I grabbed my wand of the Duat, instead. Sadie ran out booming like a bullet and the intruder was running towards her. He was tall, he looked like Amos, but had white he spoke

" Carter,Carter"

"Yo.. You know me?"

Then another bang I saw a body.A dead body. "Sadie!" I screamed But it wasn't Sadie, it was Walt. Walt dying, I know what a cliffhanger. Then Sadie was sobbing next to Walt and the murderer was walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I said

"Oh, Cater. I am you."

He soon left, me and Sadie teleported somewhere, then I knew what it was.

" Where are we?" Sadie said

"NO, Sadie. When are you"

"WOW. You made that joke"

"yes"

"Hullo,Sadie" a person said

It was Sadie from the future, or as she told us. She certainly had the looks for it, she has blonde hair with blu streaks on her hair. She was wearing combat boots, with a t-shirt that says: I 3 Peanut Butter. She looked like Sadie, her face was the same, but she had bigger eyes. Then two kids walked up. 

"Mommy who are these people" a girl said, she was the same age as Sadie, but had some sort of appearance of a mix of two people. She had black hair and and Sadie's face.

"Oh, hi sweetie." Sadie from the Future said

Then another kid walked up grinning. He said:

"HI, I'm the son of Anubis, and Daddy's coming mom."


	4. Chapter 2

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E 

Where should I start. How about that I had two kids! How? Also this one kid, or my "son" called Anubis was his dad, that means, that me and Anubis married. I know confusing.

"What…Anubis and you are married" I said

"Yes" Future me said, I could tell she was blushing a little.

"Where is Walt"

"Didn't the murder kill him yet or did that didn't happen yet"

I totally forgot about Walt. He saved my life. He is dead, but if here's dead that means Anubis should be dead too. (Carter says I don't catch up enough)

Then a man walked up, a tall,skinny handsome man." Anubis!" I blurted

" Oh hey Past Sades"

Then he disappeared , then present Anubis appeared right where Future Anubis was, did he just teleport, I thought.

" Sadie where am I?" He asked me

" Awww, even Past Anubis looks cute" Future Sadie said.

" Ew, who are you" Anubis said

" I'm Sadie from the future, and we're married in the future"

"Ummmmm ok Sadie from the past may I talk to you"

Then me and him disappeared into a graveyard. I saw a grave, it wasn't any grave, it was Walt Stone's grave.


	5. Chapter 3

A  
>N<br>B  
>I<br>S 

So they finally give me a speaking part in this story. Bozia. I also wanted to say that [Sadie is telling me to stop talking] She can be so annoying sometimes, and so pretty….

Lost my train of thought…. 

"We're at Walt's grave" I said

" Ya Don't Say" Sadie said

" Is this one of your trademark sarcasm" I said

" Yes"

" So…"

" Anubis, I can't believed we get married in the future"

" The daughter has my good looks and it has your….. annoyance"

" HA HA HA"

Sadie was talking on and on about true love, I'll save it for Sadie to tell you sbout it, I only had one thing to do.

" So we shou….."

We kissed.


	6. Chapter 4

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

He kissed me. For the 2nd time it was only me and him." I…I….I" I mananged to say

" Sadie I escaped Walt's body before he died"

" Why couldn't you save him?"

" Because he was hogging the body"

" Wow, so you were fighting for me"

" Sadie, I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
